Una noche inolvidable
by Preciossa
Summary: Estaba claro que se volverían a encontrar...dentro de poco tiempo.


Una noche inolvidable (Rabastan/Hermione/Regulus)

Este es un oneshot. Espero que disfruten de este fic.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era noche cerrada, dos mortífagos caminaban por el mundo muggle intentando pasar desapercibidos, pues no querían que nadie los viera. Esta vez, El Señor Oscuro no les había mandado atacar a nadie.

- Realmente este mundo es patético, Regulus. Aunque debo reconocer, que ahora hay mucha calma. Pobres muggles, no saben quienes somos nosotros, si lo supieran no estarían tan tranquilos.

-Así es Rabastan. Se respira tanta calma, quizá demasiada. – Dijo suspirando – Creo que necesito algo de acción o me oxidaré, y no me refiero a matar muggles.

Regulus esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, había captado perfectamente la ligera inclinación de cabeza de su compañeros cuando dijo estas palabras.

- Pues en ese caso, vamos a divertirnos, seguro que con tu aspecto enseguida tendrás a todas las mujeres a tus pies – sugirió Regulus no sin un leve toque de envidia.

- Tú no te quedas atrás – Dijo Rabastan que había captado la actitud de su amigo.

Y riendo ambos comenzaron a caminar. Pero, de pronto, se detuvieron frente a una casa.

- Eh Regulus ¿esa no es la casa de la Sangre Sucia de Potter?

- En efecto, es esa.

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa maliciosa.

Entre las sombras de su casa, Hermione observaba el caminar de los dos mortífagos con los ojos encendidos de pasión. Esos dos hombres eran los más apuestos que había visto nunca, cuantas veces había soñado con ser dominada por el sanguinario Rabastan o provocar que Regulus la mirara con lujuria con sus impresionantes ojos grises. Un fuerte deseo comenzó a brotar en su interior y sintió la necesidad de abrir la puerta.

-Si, creo que se llamaba Granger, esa mujer es un volcán. No es porque lo haya comprobado personalmente. – dijo Regulus- pero es lo que dicen por ahí.

-¿A ti te gusta ella verdad?

-Más que nadie, pero no me negarás que tú también sientes algo por ella, te he visto mirarla cuando os encontráis en las misiones, ¿o no te acuerdas de la mirada que la echaste en el Departamento de Misterios? Creo que es una de las pocas ocasiones que muestras interés por alguien.

-Podríamos…-murmuró tímidamente Rabastan.

-Entiendo -dijo Regulus sin necesidad de más palabras.

Hermione sintió que no podía aguantar más la espera y se adelantó para sorprender a los mortífagos. Abrió la puerta bruscamente.

- ¿Qué se supone qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Os envía vuestro señor?

Los dos hombres se quedaron de piedra, pues no sabían que ella estaba allí. Su idea había sido asustarla un poco, pero no se imaginaban que fueran ellos los sorprendidos.

- No me apetece mataros ni entregaros a la Orden.-Dijo ella seductora mientras caminaba hacia los dos hermosos hombres.- Así que ya sabéis que es lo que quiero de vosotros.- Y en voz más baja dijo- Y lo quiero de los dos.

Dicho esto, la castaña los hizo pasar al interior de la casa. Ambos se pusieron rojos por el atrevimiento de Hermione, y en vista de que tardaban en reaccionar ella se acercó a los labios de Regulus besándolos pasionalmente, pasando después a saborear los del otro mortífago.

Entonces reaccionaron ellos. Regulus la abrazó separándola de Rabastan devolviéndole el beso con pasión, mientras sus manos osadas se aferraban con fuerza a su trasero, atrayéndola más contra su pecho. Ella no se quedó atrás y acarició suavemente la piel de él.

Rabastan se sintió ignorado y pensó en marcharse cuando Hermione se separó de Regulus y lo abrazó por la espalda besando su nuca y descendiendo por su cuello. Rabastan se estremeció mientras ella mordisqueaba suavemente su oreja. Una de sus manos se ausentó para atraer hacia ella a su otro amante, sintiéndose totalmente arropada por las pasiones de ambos hombres.

Las manos de Rabastan se dirigieron entonces a acariciar el suave cuerpo de la mujer mientras ella aun continuaba excitando la zona de su cuello. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y abrió sus ojos grises, de un tono tan profundo que parecían poseerla ya, con dulzura y profundidad. Regulus detrás de ella besaba su espalda mientras sus manos acariciaban los delicados pechos de ella a través de la ropa que aun la cubría.

Lentamente retiró la camisa de Rabastan mostrando su pálida piel y se volvió para ver como Regulus hacía lo propio, besó intensamente sus labios y luego elevó los brazos, incitándoles a desvestirla. Ellos retiraron suavemente su camisa y luego el sujetador de encaje negro, a continuación comenzaron a besarla con pasión y determinación en sus pechos tan firmes y tersos. Los tres quedaron totalmente desnudos en unos minutos. Ella gemía de placer ante los labios de los dos mortífagos cuyas manos, lejos de estar ociosas parecían se dirigían hacia su zona íntima dejando surcos de caricias en su suave piel. Alcanzaron los dos a un tiempo zona más íntima entre las piernas de Hermione haciendo que ella gritase con fuerza.

Su respiración se agitó y sus manos buscaron los erectos miembros de sus amantes, los sintió calidos y firmes entre sus dedos, se impresionó por su tamaño y turgencia de los mismos.

-Pues aun no ha alcanzado su punto máximo, necesita algo más de cuidados.- Le dijo Regulus seductoramente al oido mientras introducía levemente sus dedos en el interior de ella. Eso la hizo gritar nuevamente y al mirar a los ojos a ese hombre tan espectacular comprendió a que se refería.

Lentamente se puso de rodillas y con sus labios rodeó el miembro de Regulus, lamiéndolo con decisión, mientras que su mano no dejaba desatendido el miembro de Rabastan, que se colocó ahora junto a Regulus. Rabastan colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella y suavemente la invitó a satisfacerle a él del mismo modo. Alternativamente ella fue proporcionando placer a uno y a otro, besando con ternura las sensibles puntas y aspirando con fuerza todo el miembro. Los gemidos de ambos mortífagos podían oírse en toda la casa, pero no les importó. Cuando sintió que ellos ya estaban cerca del orgasmo se separó de ellos tendiéndose sobre el frío suelo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda haciendo que sus pezones se erizaran, lo que la excitó aun más.

Regulus se inclinó a un lateral suyo y comenzó a besar sus labios mientras las manos jugaban entre sus pechos, acercándose peligrosamente a su ombligo, para luego volver a subir con suaves movimientos que cada vez eran más rápidos e intensos. Rabastan colocó su cabeza entre las incitantes piernas de ella y sumergió su lengua en la rosada carne, paseando los labios entorno a cada uno de los pliegues de su delicada piel.

Ella comenzó a gemir mientras sus caderas se elevaban con movimientos rítmicos y sus manos se aferraban al suave cabello de Rabastan.

-Si –Decían sus ansiosos labios cuando Rabastan separaba brevemente sus labios.- Rabastan, Regulus…sois los mejores.

Alcanzó un par de veces el orgasmo de este modo antes de posar sus manos en las mejillas de Regulus y acercarle a sus labios, después de un beso tierno le dijo mirando le directamente a esos ojos grises que quitan todos los males. –Hazme tuya ahora.

Entonces él se colocó sobre ella mientras Rabastan miraba la escena, ella le sonrió indicándole que ya llegaría su turno. Regulus se introdujo con suavidad dentro de ella, profundamente, hasta hacerla gemir de placer y comenzó a moverse.

Entonces ella tomando de nuevo su rostro entre las manos le dijo –Mírame a los ojos, y no dejes de hacerlo ni un segundo.-Quería que el mortífago la viese disfrutar de su unión y también deseaba mirar esos ojos llegado el momento en que él se derramara dentro de ella.

Poco a poco Regulus aceleró su ritmo haciendo vibrar a Hermione una y otra vez, alcanzando juntos el orgasmo. Los dos respiraban agitadamente y Regulus calló exhausto al lado de ella. Entones Hermione miró al otro mortífago que se encontraba ya muy excitado. Con un gesto le invitó a besar sus labios y sin despegar sus bocas colocarse sobre ella.

Aún unidos en un pasional beso y con los cuerpos inflamados por profundas caricias él entró en ella, con más decisión que Regulus se introdujo entero en ella y durante un segundo permaneció así en lo que las pupilas de Hermione volvían a la normalidad. Después comenzó a moverse con fuerza y pasión, con una energía increíble para un humano normal entraba y salía del cuerpo de ella sin mostrar un atisbo de cansancio. Regulus observaba feliz la escena con una sonrisa en los labios. Hermione sintió como Rabastan expulsaba el caliente líquido en su interior y caía exhausto en sus brazos.

Por el momento todo había terminado. Hermione se levantó y se vistió. Dejando a los dos mortífagos en el suelo. Antes de que se marcharan les dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla y les dijo.

- Habéis estado bien.

-¿Solo eso? –Exclamó sorprendido Rabastan.

-¿Acaso esperaban algo más? Los tres teníamos ganas, y punto, no se crean que hay nada más. Yo sigo en el lado de los buenos, el que protege a la sociedad muggle y vosotros seguís siendo mortífagos a la Orden de Voldemort.

Y cerró la puerta de su casa, dejando a dos sorprendidos mortífagos mirando donde minutos antes había estado ella. Cuando Hermione se alejó de la puerta sonrió y pensó en cuanto tardaría en tener a esos dos a la puerta de su casa suplicándola algo más. No podía evitarlo, le gustaba saber que los tenía a su merced, y es que eran tan monos, los dos mortífagos más sanguinarios y atractivos y eran solo para ella. Sabía que después de esa noche los dos solo podrían desearla a ella, ¿qué le iba a hacer si causaba ese efecto en los hombres? Y además todo esto la encantaba.

Y es que ya está bien eso de que los hombres sean los que llevan las riendas, pero ahora verían todos lo que es querer algo y no poder conseguirlo.

En su habitación, Hermione sonrió complacida, después de todo, habían dejado de ser sangre sucia por una sola noche, para convertirse en la amante de sus mortífagos favoritos. Una noche, que ninguno olvidaría jamás. Qué se le iba a hacer, después de todo, eran enemigos. Aunque eso podría cambiar, porque, una misión por aquí, otra por allá...habría más coincidencias en donde estarían los tres.

Después de todo ¿quién dice que los Sangre Pura y los nacidos de muggles deban ser enemigos? Siempre se ha dicho que ella es una revolucionaria ¿no? Entonces ¿qué más daba?

Estaba claro que se volverían a encontrar...dentro de poco tiempo. No por nada, era la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts.

Con estos pensamientos y con una suave sonrisa de picardía, ella cayó rendida en la cama de su habitación.

FIN DEL FIC.


End file.
